Flaws
Players will be allowed to select up to two Flaws for their characters to possess. Flaws may be selected at level 1, or once in a character's career when they bargain for their life. In addition to the ones listed on the SRD, there will also be the below flaws: *'Blind Without 'Em' – Your character requires corrective lenses. At any range other than 5 feet, targets have 20% concealment, and any roll that relies mostly on eyesight (such as spot, ranged attacks, detecting forgeries, etc) takes a -2 penalty. Lenses to correct the concealment issue cost $300, lenses to correct the whole flaw cost $500. Glasses can easily be lost or knocked off, such as whenever falling any distance or failing a balance, tumble, ride, or jump roll by 5 or more. *'Born Cursed' – Your character is spectacularly unlucky. When rolling saves, your character takes a -2 luck penalty, and when rolling for random effects (concealment, rod of wonder, random weapon bounce, etc) you roll twice and take the worse effect. *'Bullet Magnet' – Your character just can't seem to avoid getting shot. You take a -2 penalty to AC versus ranged attacks, and you're 10% more likely to be struck by people shooting ranged weapons at targets you're in melee with. *'Bum Leg' – One of your character's legs or feet is paralyzed, damaged, or gone. Your character takes a -2 penalty to any roll that requires the use of both feet (such as jump, tumble, swim, or balance), and a ten foot penalty to movement speed. *'Crippled Hand' – One of your character's hands is paralyzed, damaged, or gone. Your character cannot use two weapon fighting of any kind, and any roll that requires the use of both hands (such as climbing a rope, pulling someone up, lifting something heavy, etc) takes a -2 penalty, including the use of two handed firearms. *'Illiterate' – Your character cannot read or write in any language they speak. They cannot use scrolls, can be misled about the value of paper money, and must be physically instructed in how to use new firearms. Your character must spend two skill points to learn to read any language they speak, or to understand certain Unspoken Languages (Clicker Code and Sign Language). Barbarians are not eligible for this Flaw. *'Internal Combustion' - This Flaw can only be taken by War-Forged. Your internal processes involve the burning of fuel to keep your body going. You emit a small amount of foul, choking smoke (-2 to all diplomacy checks with people who can breathe or smell), make an audible noise (-4 to all move silently checks), and need access to air in order to keep your process going, essentially forcing you to breathe like living creatures do. You can still maneuver through water as normal, but you now must hold your breath like living creatures must. *'Just Have One Of Those Faces' – Your character looks vaguely familiar to everybody, and familiarity breeds contempt. People who don't know your character initially treat their Reputation as negative. Law enforcement officers who don't know your character likewise treat them with suspicion. You also take -2 to disguise checks, as people are more likely to recognize your familiar face. *'Mute' – Your character cannot speak. You are limited to writing what your character wishes to say, and take a -3 penalty to diplomacy and bluff as a result of being unable to articulate yourself. You are still capable of expressing simple concepts using hand signs and body language, though a roll of spot or sense motive may be necessary in situations where the people you're trying to express yourself to are rushed or threatened. Your character is not prevented from using Unspoken Languages. *'Phobia' – Pick a subject. Your character is terrified of this subject. Whenever encountering the subject (in the flesh, in realistic depiction, or in sufficient description) the character rolls a will save. If they pass, they're shaken, if they fail, they become frightened. If they roll a 1, they become panicked. A character cannot suppress or overcome this fear because the subject of a phobia is irrational, an electrochemical defect, rather than a personality quirk. **''Phobia subjects'' ***The opposite sex ***Snakes ***Heights ***Fire ***Water above the knee ***Insects and arachnids ***Magic ***War-Forged ***Sickness ***Complete darkness ***Dogs and other canines ***Dead bodies and the undead ***The subterranean ***Carnivorous wild animals *'Primitive' – Your upbringing did not involve firearms. You do not gain an automatic proficiency in any form of firearm from the first level of any class. *'Rustbucket' - This Flaw can only be taken by War-Forged. You aren't very well designed or taken care of. Due to high iron content, your skin, inernals, and joints rust very easily. Your landspeed is reduced by 10. *'Shellshocked' – Your character has served in the front lines of the Great War and seen terrible things. When your character hears gunfire or explosions (excepting their own) there's a chance of it triggering a flashback, a will save DC 15 once per round the noises occur. If this save fails, your character is shaken. If this save fails by 5 or more, your character is frightened. If this save fails and you rolled a 1, your character is panicked. *'Uneducated' – Your character's upbringing was atrocious. At level one, you gain only x3 skill points, and you gain one fewer skill point at every level. *'Wild Antipathy' - Animals hate you. No idea why, maybe it's the chewy looking wooden leg or the bacon-scented cologne you've been using, but animals just can't stand you. Any social check made with an animal on your behalf (including ride, wild empathy, and handle animal) takes a -4 penalty, and wild animals that are attacking you will go out of their way to do so. *'Wind-Up' – This Flaw can only be taken by War-Forged. You are one of the first generation of War-Forged soldiers, and you were designed with a wind-up power function in order to limit your independence. When wound up, you gain 8 hours of normal activity (or 4 hours of strenuous activity) and then become inert. Your wind-up key is specific to the army you were made for, and the key cannot be used to wind yourself up. Someone else must use the key. A wind-up key costs $300 to acquire illegally, and purchase and traffic of wind-up keys is investigated by some pro-slavery and anti-War-Forged organizations. Category:Rules